


Personal Thermodynamics

by altilis, DM (altilis)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/DM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're staying in an ice palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Thermodynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cuddling for warmth / snowed in(for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/) )  
> 

It's one of the very first missions he has on the first year of a two-year term on the _Excalibur_. Spock doesn't really know what he expects on any given day, but to be stuck in an ice palace overnight on some joint diplomatic-scientific duty isn't one of them.

The geometry of the palace is interesting, he'll admit, and it's about the only thing he can focus on as he lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to shiver. Sharp lines and high ceilings…

His communicator beeps at the side table. Spock glances over, the gingerly reaches over to grab it, avoiding touching the ice surface. He flips it open.

 _How is your room?_ It's from Christopher.

 _Cold_ , he replies. Spock pulls the blankets up over his head while he waits for Christopher's reply, and he may have been on his way to sleeping when it beeps again.

 _Do you want to come over and warm up?_

At first, Spock hesitates. Traveling will mean leaving the minimal warmth of his bed, traveling down the hall, and into Christopher's quarters. On the other hand, brief discomfort would lead to greater warmth over the long run, two bodies instead of one.

He drags himself out of bed and down the hall, wearing his beanie, woolen sweater, undershirt, flannel trousers, long socks, and regular boots until he finally gets to Christopher's room. When he enters, his captain doesn't look affected by the cold at all, even sitting up out of the covers. He has a beanie, too, and a long sleeve shirt, but Spock can't see the rest.

Christopher smiles at him. "Hello, Spock," he says pleasantly, feigning surprise. Spock glares at him, kicks off his boots and then slides under the thick covers, where all the thermal energy in the room is concentrated. He curls up on his side, ignores Christopher's chuckles, and pulls the sheets closer once the other man has laid down.

"Why must we reside on the planet overnight?" Spock asks, scooting closer to Christopher's body. "It would have used fewer resources if we were to return, and then transport back in the morning." Not to mention more comfortable, but having Christopher in the bed has already made his situation more tolerable.

"Because they offered," Christopher says as he loops an arm over Spock, holding him closer. "And we have to show we're gracious and don't think our ship is superior to their palace."

"But it is," Spock retaliates with a small, discontent murmur between them. "As far as individual comfort is concerned, each room can be tailored to the occupants comfort level, rather than subjecting to subfreezing temperatures, which is harmful for many biological functions of various humanoids—why are you laughing, Christopher?"

"I think the cold's affecting your head, Spock." He kisses the small part of Spock's forehead that isn't covered by the beanie, and his hand rubs Spock's back (generating more heat, yes). "Go to sleep. We'll be warmer in the morning."

"I doubt that," Spock says, but he tucks in and rests anyway. A light nap will cause his perception of time to accelerate.


End file.
